Lost Memory, Lost Love
by YukiTheNinja
Summary: I close my eyes once more and see the little girl again. Short platinum blond hair, baby blue eyes, and a smile… a smile that makes my heart hurt more."Just who are you?" Just an idea I've had and I wanted to try and put it into writing.May be an M later.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own Naruto :^( And for the people that are reading, Can I Keep her?, I plan on updating as soon as I figure out what's gonna happen… DON'T HATE ME! By the way this is just like a preview to see if I should continue or not!**

Lost Memory, Lost Love:

_Deidei-Chan!_

That sweet voice keeps shouting in my head.

_Deidei-Chan!_

I see a girl, about ten or eleven, running towards me.

_Deidei-Chan!_

Who she is or what she wants is beyond me.

_Deidei-Chan!_

Who is this girl?

_Deidei-Chan! Deidei-Chan! Deidei-Chan-_

The girls voice fades into the darkness of my mind as my eyes began to slowly open.

My cheeks feel moist…. Tears?

Why does my heart feel like its being squeezed?

I close my eyes once more and see the little girl again. Short platinum blond hair, baby blue eyes, and a smile… a smile that makes my heart hurt more.

"Just who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks so much for waiting for this! I'm sorry it took so long, but I swear I will not discontinue a story! I hate it when people do that so you have my word that I will finish this story and Can I Keep her.**

**These words I am about to say, are the most saddest in the world… I do not own Naruto…**

_Lost Memory, Lost Love, Chapter two:_

"Hey Brat, Leader-sama wants to see us in the meeting room."

"What for, un?" I replied lazily to my Danna.

"Gee I don't know," He said sarcastically, "Maybe he wants us to go fetch some dango, or maybe he wants to praise us for our amazing work, oh here's a good one, maybe he wants to give us a massage and paint our nails… What do you think he want's us for?" He retorted while rubbing his temples.

"Hmm, I hope it's a massage, hn, "I said jumping down from the tree I was napping on, "I got this pain in my neck that won't go away." I smirked walking passed him into our base.

"Believe me brat, you aren't exactly the love of my life either…" He turned and started walking a few inches behind me, still rubbing his temples.

I chuckled, "Aw and I thought you loved me Danna-"

"LIKE HELL!" He cut me off only causing me to chuckle a little bit more.

Well it's a long walk to the meeting room so I'll tell you a little about me, My name is Deidara, and I am a member to the most feared group know threw out the ninja world, The Akatsuki. Yep so being a member makes me a run away ninja who finds pleasure in killing people…WRONG! I ran away from my village so I could practice my art without the local's complain all the time about how too loud it was or how it destroyed their house and all this stupid stuff. My art is something… different, and so beautiful. Art is a _bang,_ so what if some people had to die from my art and lives were ruined, they should thank me for allowing them to see something as beautiful as an explosion! Now, getting back to my reason of being a member of Akatsuki… My art, being as deadly and beautiful as it is, spread like a wild fire and peeked an interest of a dictator want to be. He sent a guy named Itachi to retrieve me, thus were my hatred towards him began, and bring me back to help achieve world domination… or that's what I think it is. That's not even the worst part of this tragic story, Leader-Sama partnered me up with a lame excuse for an artiest that is a little over due for Hell. Sasori- Danna, AKA this biggest idiot ever, viewed art as a everlasting thing…FOOL! All this is enough to make a man go crazy, but the truth is, what's making me crazy is this little girl I keep seeing in almost all my dreams. I don't know her, she seems like any ordinary bratty child to me, but I get a pulling feeling in my heart each time I think about her. This girl…that I do not know…is strangely the most important thing to me.

* * *

"Damn it Brat!" I herd Danna yell from behind me, "Open the door and quit wasting my time!"

I hadn't even realized we had arrived at the large wooden door that holds the room to our meetings.

"I can't help it Danna," I snickered, "Your anger amuses me greatly." I said holding a smug smile while I gently pushed the door opened, making some squeaking noises as it slowly began to show the dark room.

"Sasori… Deidara… come I have a very serious mission for the two of you."

Danna and I nodded towards the shadowed figure at the end of the long brown table then sat across from each other.

"Konoha has recently incurred a new member of the AMBU," He explained sliding a brown folder in front of us, "She is a member of the Yamanaka clan which means she has the ability to invade your mind."

_Yamanaka? _That name was new to my ears, but seemed to be very for miler for some reason, I reached for the folder to take a look at the girl and her information, only to be popped on the hand by Danna.

" Patients brat, and let your better have the first look." He mumbled while opening the folder, " Ino Yamanaka," He read, "Age 19, Blond hair blue eyes, medical nin, toped ranked, member of Rookie Nine, and wears the cat mask in her AMBU group." Sasori sighed and rubbed his temples lazily, "This brat is going to be a pain to deal with…"

I smiled towards the leader, "So I'm guessing you want us to kill, hn?" I rested my hands behind my head and leaned back, "This seems far too easy to tell the truth, yeah. Are you sure you need us both to take care of this?"

His eyes narrowed at my question, "Deidara, do not take her lightly…" He looked back towards Sasori, "What do you think, is it something that can be handled single handedly?"

"As much as I hate to agree with a brat like Deidara, I have to say that I think it's something one person can handle." He replied and dropped the folder back onto the table.

"Hmm, ok so which one of you wants the honor of ridding this threat?"

"Allow me to do the honors," I said with a smirk as I picked up the envelop, "I'm getting kind of bored hanging around the base all day , yeah."

I herd the sound of the wooden chair legs slide across the floor as our Leader stood, "Do not disappoint me Deidara…" Then he turned and walked into the darkness of the end of the room.

Sasori let out a sigh, "At lest I'll be rid of you for awhile so I can work on my puppets…" He stood and left the room.

I looked down at the folder and slowly opened it as it reviled a picture of a girl. I let the picture slide from my hands onto the table. The girl in the picture, the girl I was to kill, was the girl I've been thinking about nonstop…


End file.
